


Snow Day

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Arthur has never done it, much to Merlin's shock.





	

“What, never?”

“No, never.”

“Never ever?”

Arthur sighed and tried his best to glare at Merlin. It was difficult when Merlin was staring at him in this awestruck way that reminded him of a startled child.

“Never ever,” he replied. “Honestly, Merlin, why is it so hard to comprehend? There are more important things, you know.”

“But, but, but,” Merlin spluttered. “Everyone’s done it. You can’t expect me to believe that you’ve been the ultimate killing machine your whole life. What did you do when you were a boy? You can’t tell me you didn’t practice on the local peasant children.”

Arthur frowned. “Do you really think I spend all my time tormenting the lower classes?”

“Do you remember the day we met?” Merlin asked with a shrug.

“I try not to.”

The truth was he thought about it all the time. Even then he’d been amused and almost impressed that Merlin had dared to speak back to him, and had even tried to fight him. He’d never met anyone like Merlin before and something told him he never would again.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle hand resting on his arm.

“You’ve changed so much since then,” Merlin said with a soft smile. “I’m proud to call you my friend.”

Arthur cleared his throat. “Yes, well, you’re not entirely useless yourself.”

“Thank you, sire.”

Then Merlin grinned and pulled him out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Arthur asked as Merlin dragged him outside. The air was cool and crisp, the snow almost entirely covering his boots as they walked across the courtyard to the stables.

“You’re going to be king one day,” Merlin explained as he saddled Arthur’s horse. “There’s something you need to learn before that happens.”

* * *

Arthur raised an eyebrow as they came to a stop in a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

“What’s so special about this place?”

Merlin just grinned and picked up a handful of snow, moulding it into a ball quickly. Arthur barely had time to react before the snowball hit him squarely in the chest. He stared at the snow coving his tunic for a moment before glaring at Merlin.

“You know I could have you locked up for that.”

Merlin simply shrugged. “I’m trying to help you. What sort of King will you be if you’ve never had a snowball fight?”

Arthur stared at him for a moment and quickly dismounted from his horse. “I hope you don’t think that just because I’ve never done this before that I won’t beat you.”

Another snowball hit him in the face, leaving him spluttering. It didn’t take him long to recover and he scooped up a large handful of snow and compressed it tightly before hurling it at Merlin. His aim was off slightly and it hit him in the shoulder. Still, the benefit of being a trained warrior was that he learned quickly from his mistakes. The second snowball hit Merlin directly in the chest.

Soon the snowballs were flying in all directions and it wasn’t long before Merlin and Arthur were entirely covered in white and laughing uncontrollably.

“I think I won,” Merlin announced as he staggered over to where Arthur was leaning against a tree and trying to catch his breath.

Arthur let out a decidedly undignified snort. “How on earth did you reach that conclusion?”

“You’re whiter than I am,” Merlin pointed out.

Arthur responded by bringing out the snowball he’d been hiding behind his back and dropping it on Merlin’s head.

“Victory is mine.”

Merlin gasped and suddenly a gust of wind blew all the loose snow from the tree and brought it raining down on Arthur’s head.

“Do you yield, sire?” Merlin asked with a grin as he wiped some of the snow from Arthur’s face.

Arthur scowled. “You can hardly take credit for the weather, Merlin.”

Merlin simply smiled and kissed him softly.

“Do you yield, sire?”

Arthur’s shocked expression melted from his face and he smiled as he pulled Merlin close to him and kissed him back.

“Let’s call it a draw.”

The End.


End file.
